Bojack horseman- one shot
by andrea.fraustoz
Summary: Bojack encounters a broken horse lover


Bojack belongs to Netflix

* very loosely based on true events

Info- I know what happens in season 5 of black horseman that shows that he insulted his co-star proves that he hurt a girl if she gets in his way What If I told you that he has a willing to protect a woman at all cost rather than attacking them If she gets in his way.

In late 2011 when Bojack is Texas and he encounters this girl that is very oppressed with horses. Unfourtuanly, she is very depressed that she rather not to talk to anyone and feels too cynical to make a contact to her own species. Bojack reopened 'hey, are you supposed to say 'are you the horse from hoisin' around'. She replied 'yea, I wish I would but I rather hide it, mankind does not need to know about horses. Bojack is confused 'But look at you, you have a tee with me on it and you holding a book about different horse variations. She said, " that you for saying but this not the time, I got to go back to adobe art class about horse art." Bojack responds, " I knew it you do want to express your love with horses". She treats out, " is not what it looks like Bojack, well it is what it looks like."

Bojack is being playful, "come on you can spill, don't you want o to talk about not-human feeling to a horse? She calms down, 'fine, only it because I'm into horse got. Let's go to my room do you want some cinnamon." Bojack responded, "I haven't smoked this baby in a while". He puts in his mouth, enlightens with fire before inhale. "man I have to feel this hot" _neighs_

*Girl's POV*

In the afternoon, I took my doc to my room at my family apartment to show my adoration to horses. I'm a little scared but I could do this, I'm dealing with a horse, not a guy. I finally show my room, it has cute plushies of different animals, a close-up painting of a white horse, and books/ epics about horses. One of the books is about psychology about how to talk to horses. Other is epic about Mustangs fight for freedom after being reservations. Bojack is curious about my adobe about horses and horse edit. He responded, " this is beautiful, who did you get this class from your high school." That makes me felt sad but I have to d it because I know that horse hunter stand that humans understand. I replied, " I got by force because some privileged white male kicks me out of his prince-of-lock class. He called a bitch because of…*groans* he thinks that humans are better than horses that turn me down. I'm not a SJW or feminazi if you ask about I called him that" Bojack replied, " If that guy is bothering you because you love horse, If I was there I give him a damn good beating, Why you called him a privileged white male" *drinks spirits* I respond, " It was class about what is worthy to protect for, I said horse is worth to protect for. Then he questioned it and said is another reason rather than a horse. I said horses are worthy because there are Mustangs ended up slaughter for meat and is illegal, so send it to other counters to slaughter. He said, come, one girl, why not explain about a little girl. I just said no because I see animal equal to human as much I care about horses more than your love with guns. He dragged me very hard and he called me a bitch because I'm a horse lover. The worst part is he blackmailed me, I released how bad blackmail is so I broke it." Bojack got very mad about that man, "than what happened to you" I replied, " he violently drag me all the way to concealing center and forced to move class, the worst part is he lied about the incident to make him the victim". Bojack tenderly hugged me with a horse sized hug, "I'm sorry that gut got you, I swear I'll give him a talk.''

*The next day, Bojack's POV*

I have no idea what's wrong with that guy I swear that If I see him I'll show that horse are better than humans. *bumps into someone* "bach where you going you thing" I replied, 'I'm not a thing, I'm a horse" (reveals that he's talking to a prince-off-locks teacher) He replied, 'watch where you going you smelly animal'. I responded, 'don't talk me back that way, I have feelings you no that'. he responded, ' you can't talk me that way, I'm a human and humans are better than you.' I replied, ' oh yeah get's what at least horses are more emotionally driven than you. Because you only care about humans, you willing to protect humans and put animals in harm's way. He rudely responded, "did that bitch told you that, I'm so scared" I respond, " I don't see any bitch, I saw a broken horse lover because you broke her spirit. She was just trying to share her love with you and you just put it to the side. I may be cynical but I care that girl because she is worth protecting from humans like you. If you excuse me I gong to talk to the dean about everything''. I walked pass by, I saw the girls and she looks so happy. I assume that she saw how a horse showed a human who's boss. That's the last of I the guy that does not care about horses. The questioner is, what is worthy to protect from harm's way.

The girls past is based what happened to me in high school, the worst is they defend that him because he lied. I don't know why some instructors are violent to there own student just because they're different- I'm aspie and a die-hard horse lover. I'm not a brony because I watch MLP just for horses. Bojack Horseman is one of my favorite Netflix series because the main character is a complex horse. Someone take action to this guy because he's the one horsn' around, pun fully attended. He doesn't deserve to be a teacher or some police cop, he's bad that he needs to clean after the horses as punishment.


End file.
